


There, I Said It

by pockkave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, However you want to see it, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockkave/pseuds/pockkave
Summary: Steve Rogers has been sent to a mission to a Hydra base, he meets a familiar face.--SHORT FIC--





	There, I Said It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this as practice since I haven't written anything in ages. It's very short and it's built into a song called "There I Said It" by EELS (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUR9pQt6LfA)  
> I know this ain't good, but I decided to publish it anyway.  
> And also, if there's any grammatical mistakes in my text, I apologise, English isn't my first language!

 

* * *

> ” _You're gun shy_
> 
> _So am I”_

* * *

Three enemies were taken down. Two more were around the corner. Steve Rogers pressed his back against the steel walls of a Hydra base, he was grasping his shield, waiting for the enemy soldiers to walk past him so he could take them out. The soldiers were holding their guns close to their chests, ready for attack. They weren’t ready for Captain America though, he threw his shield at their faces. They were down.

”Okay, I eliminated the guys outside of the control room. I’m heading straight there now”, Steve said quietly to his earpiece, communicating with his team mate Sam Wilson, Falcon.

”Good, I’ve got things under control here as well”, said Sam. Steve could hear that he was in the middle of flying, looking out for enemies outside of the building.

This was the last thing he had to do, Steve thought to himself. He walked quickly through the dark corridors that didn’t make him feel good. There was barely any light, the dark steel walls didn’t help the situation. The control room had a door that couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. Steve took a quick look at where the weak spots of it could be and hit the door with his shield once., twice, three times and the door was down. The room was better lit, Steve had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the brighter surroundings. And once his eyes adjusted, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

  


The control room had white walls, covered in blood. There were computers everywhere around the walls of the small room, every control table had a body laying on top of it. In the middle of the room stood a figure. It was standing terrifyingly still, his face was hidden behind a mask, he was pointing a gun straight at the letter A on Steve’s helmet. Steve held his shield tightly, protecting himself the best he could, he just looked at the man in front of him, his throath getting dryer by the second. Neither of them moved.

The man removed his eyewear while still holding the gun at Cap. Behind the goggles were blue eyes, just staring at Steve looking surprised, scared even. Steve gasped, he struggled to speak.

”Bu-Bucky?”

Bucky finally lowered his gun, taking the rest of the mask off. He looked horrified, as if he had just been shot.

”Steve… It’s not what it looks like – I...”, he gasped for air, looking nervously around himself, looking at the bodies and the destruction in the room.

”Bucky, are you youself again? Do you recogni-” Steve was cut off by Sam trying to contact him again: ”Yo Cap, everything okay there? No one’s out here, I mean, at least no one’s alive. There’s a ton of bodies here though”

”Yeah Sam, I’m almost done, you can head back already”, Steve said quickly without breaking eye contact with Bucky, who was still trying to get himself together.

”Steve, I know who you are. I’m me. I’m Bucky”, the man said, his hands trembling as he was trying to hold the gun in his arms. He shifted his eyes around the room, almost tearing up, chocking in his words as he looked straight in to Steve’s eyes and said: ”I don’t know what happened here.”

  


* * *

> _” I understand with what you've been through_   
>  _Why you wouldn't want to give it all away ”_

* * *

  


”What do you mean? You just said you’re yourself, not the Winter Soldier”, Steve said, sounding more intense than he had intended.

”I don’t know. I don’t know Steve, I- I just suddenly was in this room, in this uniform. All these – oh God – all these people around me. I can’t remember...”

”When was the last time you were… brainwashed? I last saw you two years ago, you weren’t yourself then”, Steve remembered the last time he saw Bucky clear as day. He had been called on an Avengers mission in Russia when the Winter Soldier had appeared. He didn’t wear a mask that day, Steve recognised him right away. Stark had tried to kill the assassin, but the Soldier had escaped. Steve didn’t think he would see him again.

Bucky frowned, he was staring coldly at the floor, trying to remember details that were too far out of his reach. He closed his eyes in dissappointment. ”I can’t remember”

Rogers put his shield on his back. He knew Bucky was still looked for for his crimes, his work as the great assassin. He also knew that Bucky wasn’t the bad guy here, he wasn’t the enemy. The Winter Soldier wasn’t his friend.

”C’mon, let’s get out of here. If anyone asks, I killed these people in self-defense. I’ll get you a safe place to be where you can disappear”, Steve reached at Bucky with his arm.

  


* * *

> ” _Tender hearts masquerading  
>  As badass as in training ”_

* * *

Bucky was clearly considering Steve’s offer. He stared at his offering hand for a moment and then looked away. Bucky’s mind was in pain. His facial expression changed from scared to his usual cold, intimidating look quickly. Steve was scared of the sudden change and he pulled his hand away, was Bucky changing back to the heartless killer? He took a better hold of his shield in case his friend was going to shoot him in the spot.

Bucky raised his eyebrows, his eyes now looking at Steve’s eyes – looking at them warmly like he used to do back in the day.

”You can drop the act, I won’t attack”

Steve sighed in relief. He offered his hand again. Bucky took it.

  


They walked outside of the Hydra base, hand in hand.

There were a lot of bodies like Sam, who already left, had said, Steve tried to walk past them as fast as he could so Bucky wouldn’t start loosing himself again. They got to the car Sam and Steve had arrived with, Steve sitting on the drivers side, Bucky settling himself beside him.

Bucky was bothered. He looked at Steve, built up courage and asked:

”Did you really see me two years ago?”

Steve nodded in a sad way. ”I did. In Russia. You didn’t recognise me.”

Bucky sighed, looked straight ahead at trees he could see from the parked car’s window.

”I wonder if this will ever end. Will I always be trapped in being the Winter Soldier. I remember hardly anything from what I do.”

Steve looked at Bucky, slightly smiling. ”I guess this time the Winter Soldier had had enough and let you come back.”

Bucky had a tired smile on his face as well.

Steve started the car an they drove away, leaving bodies of Hydra behind.

  


* * *

> _” I love you_   
>  _There, I said it ”_

* * *


End file.
